En medio de un no y un si
by NeiNei
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando estás entre un no y un sí? ¿Cuándo ni tú misma sabes lo que quieres y una vez lo decides, no sabes si está bien, porque posiblemente te hace sufrir más que la otra opción?
1. en medio de un no y un si

Frío. Mi camiseta se empapó del helor de la ventana, al apoyarme contra ella. Aún así no me aparté, debía de ser masoca.  
La ventana, él... como siguiese así acabaría convertida en la Reina de Hielo. Bueno, tampoco iba mal encaminada, sino, no estaría como estoy.  
Cerré los ojos, y al contacto, me vino esa imagen. Siempre esa imagen. Iba a volverme loca.

Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así

Cuando se entierra en medio de un no y un sí.

Él, cómo no, siempre era él. Su forma de caminar, cómo se pasa la mano por el pelo, cómo sonríe... incluso esa puñetera arrogancia que desprende con cada movimiento que da. Claro que al instante siguiente también cruzaron por mi mente su jueguecito de distracción, así es como le gusta llamarlo a él. Las imágenes de Draco y Pansy Parkinson en el gran comedor, en las clases o en los entrenamientos de quidditch, me hacían hervir la sangre.

Es un día ella y otro día yo

Me estás dejando sin corazón

y cero de razón

Subí las piernas a la mesa dónde estaba sentada, las abracé y escondí la cabeza entre ellas, intentando controlar el cúmulo de sentimientos que la inundaban en ese momento, lo dicho, me estaba volviendo loca y no me sentía segura de nada.

Ay, te aviso te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
A prueba de patadas  
Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
Que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy, será mejor así

- Se terminó-susurré, para mi misma. Había tomado una decisión y no me pensaba echar atrás, ya no podía soportar más sus cambios de humor. Un día me hacía sentir única, podíamos estar horas abrazándonos, besándonos y al otro, ni siquiera me miraba, como si fuese un insignificante mosquito. Lo peor es que me estaba acostumbrando, en este punto no sabía si reír o llorar pero, extrañamente, me sentía tan dolida y triste, que el vacío que ocupaba todo mi ser no me dejaba ni respirar, mucho menos reír o llorar.

Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo  
Te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un cuchillo  
Pero todo lo que entra ha de salir  
Y los que están tendrán que partir  
Empezando por mi

Sabía que iba a sufrir pero yo ya no podía seguir así. Y nunca había sentido algo tan intenso por nadie, mi corazón se estrujó un poco más. ¡Merlín! era como un puñal clavado en mi corazón y no exageraba, por eso debía de acabar con todo esto, antes de que acabase conmigo, para lo que no faltaba mucho.

Ay, te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
A prueba de patadas  
Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy, será mejor así. 

Alcé la cabeza y la apoyé contra el cristal de la ventana, abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, respiré hondo y me limpié la humedad de mis pestañas. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, eran las 8 en punto, por lo que no debía de tardar mucho en llegar. No me dio tiempo a terminar de pensarlo cuándo comencé a escuchar sus pasos al otro lado de la puerta, su forma de caminar era inconfundible, como todo en él. Respiré hondo y endurecí mi expresión. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y por un segundo pensé en que a lo mejor esta decisión era demasiado drástica, el no volver a acercarme a él.

- ¿Pero qué digo? no voy a ser otra de sus muñecas de usar y tirar.- Recapacité para mi.

La puerta se abrió y lo vi. Tan deslumbrante como siempre. Casi no pude controlar el impulso de besarlo; su pelo rubio revuelto, sus ojos grises, centellearon, y su delicioso cuerpo...

Tal vez tú no eras ese para mi  
No sé cómo se puede ya vivir  
Queriendo así 

Mi cuerpo se engarrotó mientras me permitía disfrutar de las vistas por última vez. Suspiré y bajé de la mesa, estaba sonriendo de lado, nos miramos a los ojos mientras se acercaba, se paró a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, apoyó su frente contra la mía y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras me comenzaba a acariciar el cuello con la otra, lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los míos, hasta que por fin nos fundimos en un beso lento y suave, yo comencé a subir mis brazos para acariciar su piel.

Cuando nos separamos volví a respirar, y la nueva tanda de oxigeno me hizo abrir los ojos y recapacitar. Me separé de él, respiré y alcé la mirada, vi su expresión de desconcierto.

- Se terminó.- le susurré, mirándolo a los ojos. Lo rodeé y salí de esa aula.

Es tan patético, neurótico, satírico y sicótico  
Tu no lo ves  
El tango no es de tres  
Voy planeando escapar y me sale al revés  
Pero voy a intentarlo, una y otra vez, ¡voy!

Me encanimé por el pasillo con la cabeza bien alta, pero con una extraña sensación en el pecho y me zumbaban los oídos. De pronto, una mano tiró de mi muñeca haciéndome girar, era él. Tiró de mi con tanta fuerza que, sino llega a ser por que me agarró por los hombros, hubiese caído de bruces contra el suelo. Le miré a los ojos, podía presentir que se avecinaba tormenta. Su cara era una mascara de hielo a juego con sus ojos.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- su voz era áspera y mantenía las mandíbulas apretadas con fuerza. Yo me tomé mi tiempo para intentar que mi pulso fuese a una velocidad más o menos decente.

- Contéstame- dijo clavándome los dedos con más fuerza en los hombros.

- Ya no aguanto más tu rollito de distracción con Parkinson, ni tus cambios de humor, ni... - ¡lo que siento por ti!, grité en mi cabeza.- Ya no quiero seguir con esto. No confío en ti.-noté como sus dedos se engarrotaban y poco a poco dejó de ejercer presión.

- Bien - dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas y la mascara de hielo todavía puesta. Sus brazos me soltaron, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo lo observé desaparecer al girar el pasillo, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que no pude contener, me apoyé contra la pared y me dejé escurrir hasta el suelo.


	2. ¿la decisión correcta?

La decisión correcta

Noté como mi mente iba tomando conciencia, me despertaba. Con pesadez, comencé a abrir los ojos. La intensidad de la luz que entraba a través de las cortinas me indicó que debían de ser más de las doce del medio día, no me importó, seguía encontrándome cansada y triste, me di media vuelta y me escondí entre las sábanas, esperando volver a dormirme.

Algo, o más bien alguien me zarandeó con delicadeza.

Herms, despierta. – Yo apenas abrí los ojos – Va levanta, son las doce y media.

¿Ginny? – Pregunté aturdida y adormilada – No me encuentro muy bien.

¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó poniéndome la mano en la frente – Su cara era de absoluta preocupación.

No me pasa nada, sólo estoy cansada – Dije con una leve sonrisa.

Ya, claro. – Sus ojos brillaron, ella me conocía demasiado como para creerme.

Se descalzó y se tumbó en mi cama, junto a mí, sin decir nada y me cogió de la mano.

Cuándo estés preparada, sabes que voy a estar aquí, ¿verdad?

Gracias – Dije en un susurro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me dormí, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Ginny me volvía a despertar y me ponía una bandeja con comida delante.

Tienes que comer – Dijo mientras acomodaba la bandeja sobre mi regazo.

No tengo hambre.

Me da igual. No te estoy diciendo que te hinches, sino que comas algo de fruta. – En ese momento me ofrecía un trozo de una pera ya pelada. Tenía esa expresión y no pude decirle que no, así que alargué la mano y comencé a comérmela sin mucho entusiasmo.

Me siento como una niña pequeña, me troceas la fruta. – Una leve sonrisa acompañó mi voz. Ella se rió y siguió obligándome a comer hasta que más de la mitad de la bandeja quedó vacía, entonces me la retiró de encima y la puso en la mesa.

Gracias.

¿Por qué?

Por ser mi amiga – Dije abalanzándole sobre su cuello – Por cuidarme.- Ella me abrazó con fuerza.

Es por Draco, ¿Verdad?

¿¡ QUÉ! – Me sobresalté – Como puedes pensar que…

He notado como le miras.

En ese momento las dos estábamos sentadas en mi cama, yo todavía dentro, ella con las piernas cruzadas enfrente mío.

¿Qué pasa entre vosotros?

Pues… no lo sé – ella me observó con una ceja alzada. – Todo comenzó muy rápido.

Hacía meses que estaba muy raro, desde el curso pasado, ya ni me insultaba – No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante eso, pero seguí – Draco estaba muy raro con todos, no solo conmigo, y aún que siempre lo había detestado no pude evitar pensar bastante en él y, sin darme cuenta me pasaba las clases o las horas de las comidas mirándole. Él se dio cuenta y comenzó a devolverme las miradas y… - Respiré hondo – Merlín, comencé a comportarme como una tonta. Me ponía nerviosa cada vez que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos y no podía aguantarle las miradas, un día, al cruzarnos en un pasillo, él me rozó la mano, se me aceleró el corazón y pensé que era una casualidad, pero se volvió a repetir y… un día que yo salía de la biblioteca él me arrinconó detrás de una estatua y me besó, y besa tan bien – Me mordí el labio mientras lo recordaba - A mí ni se me ocurrió resistirme, así es como empezó – Respiré hondo, había hablado tan deprisa que ni noté que me quedaba sin respiración

La miré a los ojos y parecía que estaba en shock, tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

Todavía respiras ¿no? – La zarandeé con cuidado - ¿Ginny?

Y… ¿cómo de bien dices que besa?

¡GINNY!

¿Qué? Solo era un dato puramente informativo – comenzó a reírse de mi – Tranquila, está realmente bueno, así que nadie te puede reprochar nada. – Seguía sonriendo.

Menos Ron y Harry – Me encogí de hombros.

Son tíos, ¿ que puedes esperar de ellos?, además – Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia – Ya se les pasará.

No hará falta por que ayer corté con él.

¿¡POR!

Ya no soportaba más la situación, esto estaba yendo muy lejos. No podía más, era lo que tenía que hacer.

Es solo mi imaginación o te estas convenciendo a ti misma. – Me quedé sin aliento – Malfoy no me mata de la ilusión, pero creo que deberías de aclararte y hablar con él.

El recuerdo de sus besos hizo que me diese un vuelco el estómago. Por vigésimo cuarta vez desde ayer dudé si de verdad había hecho lo correcto.


	3. Arreglando mi decisión

Cáp. 3

Arreglando mi decisión

No quería, por Merlín que no quería entrar ahí, de verdad. Pero en cambio allí estaba, parada como una tonta delante de la puerta del Gran Comedor. Y todo esto por culpa… ¡por culpa de Ginny! Me giré a mi derecha, donde se encontraba y la miré demostrándole todo mi rencor, a lo que su contestación fue reírse y darme una palmada en el culo.

Venga entra.

Hice acopio de toda mi calma y entramos. Estaba nerviosa y una parte de mi se debatía por girarse para saber si él estaba, si me miraba y, si lo hacía, como sería su mirada. Pero me dirigí hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ya estaban Ron y Harry.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – Me preguntaron los dos – Ginny nos contó que te encontrabas mal.

Estoy bien, enserio chicos, no os preocupéis. – Les respondí mientras decidía no aguantar más esta incertidumbre.

Miré hacia la mesa de Slitheryn y, sin poder controlarlos, mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. El corazón me dio un vuelco y volví a sentir vértigo. Me estaba mirando, eso… eso debía de significar algo ¿verdad? Pero mis ilusiones se esfumaron cuando él desvió la vista hacia su plato. Yo seguí mirándole, todavía con la esperanza de que volviese a levantar la cabeza, de que me mirase y de que me dedicase una de sus sonrisas, de esas que me derriten, cosa que él sabe.

¿Pero qué digo? ¿Qué me pasa? Ayer terminé con todo esto, e hice lo correcto, ¿verdad? No lo se. ¡Merlín! Ahora si que me he vuelto loca. Mi cabeza parecía una Bludger a punto de explotar.

Hermione, ¿estás bien? Te estás poniendo pálida – Noté que alguien me lo preguntaba a mi alrededor.

Si. No os preocupéis, voy a tomar el aire. Quiero estar un rato a solas.

Me levanté de la mesa y a toda prisa crucé el comedor, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando sin poderlo evitar le lancé una última mirada. Me estaba observando y noté que le pasaba algo, sus ojos volvían a brillar y en vez de la mascara de hielo ahora en su cara lucía algo así como… ¿frustración?, ¿intriga?, ¿desconcierto?

No lo pude descifrar y eso solo hizo que me sintiese más confundida de lo que estaba. Salí del hall y respiré, necesitaba aclararme. Dejé que mi subconsciente tomara la dirección de mis pasos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Ayer harta de sentirme al borde de un precipicio emocional decidí cortar por lo sano, estar con él era como subirse a una montaña rusa, todo inestabilidad y yo soy una persona sensata, racional y que le gusta seguir las reglas, la gran mayoría de las veces.

Sin darme cuenta acabé entrando en un aula vacía en nuestra aula, donde solíamos, solíamos… tan solo fue ayer cuando lo dejamos y ya me siento como una estúpida enamoradiza. Miré a mi alrededor, esa aula me encantaba, era pequeña y tenía un gran ventanal donde estaban apoyadas un par de mesas. Fue ahí a donde fui para aclararme después de que Draco me besara por primera vez y es ahí a donde fui entonces. Me senté en una mesa, de espaldas a la puerta, de forma que lo único que veía era el paisaje, por eso ese era uno de mis sitios favoritos en todo el castillo, al sentarse así parecía que no hubiese cristal, que solo flotases, y en ese momento lo sentí, mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, y mi cuerpo se tensó. Escuché la puerta cerrándose despacio. Me giré sabiendo, sintiendo con cada uno de los sentidos que Draco estaba detrás, apoyado contra la puerta con la cabeza gacha, de forma que el pelo le tapaba los ojos. Me quedé boquiabierta y la garganta se me secó.

¿Estás bien? No has comido nada – Su voz era puro hielo.

Ss… si – Él seguía sin levantar la cara y yo no sabía como reaccionar.

Sin más se dio media vuelta, era evidente que se iba a ir y por primera vez en mi vida no pensé en los hechos, en las consecuencias, simplemente me dejé llevar, hice lo que en ese momento sentía.

Lo agarré por la parte de atrás de la túnica, él se quedó quieto, como anclado al suelo. Estaba tenso y vi que su mano derecha, la que no sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, estaba cerrada en un puño.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Su voz era tan fría que casi me hiela por dentro.

No estoy segura, podri…

Pues ayer si que lo estabas – Me interrumpió a bocajarro elevando el tono.

Y yo no sabía que debatir a eso porque no sabía como decirle lo que sentía, probablemente porque ni yo lo entendía. Él se giró y me encaró, su blanca piel se estaba volviendo de un color rosado por el enfado y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Dejaste muy claro que no te intereso – Comenzó a andar de un lado para otro de la habitación, parecía un león enjaulado. – Que no confías en mi.

Antes de que volviese ha abrir la boca para decir algo que, estaba segura, me iba a herir, me puse delante suya y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le sujeté por el cuello y lo besé. No lo hacía con delicadeza o cuidado sino con ferocidad, le devastaba la boca a mordiscos. Los primeros cuatro segundos no se movió, era como una estatua pero de pronto me cogió por la cintura y me apretó contra él, con tanta fuerza que casi pierdo la poca respiración que me quedaba. Fue en ese momento en el que me sentí bien, en el que lo decidí todo y en el que todo lo comprendí.

Nuestros labios se separaron unos milímetros para poder respirar. Los dos teníamos fuego en los ojos y la respiración agitada. Lo empujé contra la pared y nos volvimos a besar, estaba desenfrenada y el calor hacía tiempo que había nublado mi sensatez. Metí las manos por debajo de su camisa tocando y explorando mientras mi boca jugaba con su cuello. Noté como sus manos me sujetaban con fuerza las caderas, casi haciéndome daño, casi.

Y de pronto se separó de mí. Fue como si me tirasen un cubo de agua helada y los dos nos quedamos mirándonos.

- ¿Qué pasa, por qué has parado? – Todavía tenía la respiración alterada así que tardó unos minutos en responder.

- ¿qué haces? ¿De que va esto? ¿Y lo de ayer? – Se apoyó en una de las mesas, esperando a que le contestara – Explícamelo.

- Ayer decidí terminar con todo esto porque no podía controlarlo.

- ¿Controlar el qué? – Su voz era calmada y decidí poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y asumir lo que viniese.

- Lo que siento. Creo que me he enamorado di ti. – Nosotros nunca habíamos hablado de sentimientos, es verdad que después de cuatro meses, éramos conscientes de que algo pasaba entre nosotros, pero siempre pensé que era atracción y después cariño.

En su cara se asomó una sonrisa. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¡Te digo lo que siento, ¿y encima te ríes de mí? ¡Oh! – Apreté los puños, indignada, a punto de explotar, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida de imaginar siquiera que le importaba? Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de allí con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Por hoy ya había hecho bastante el ridículo. Pero me quedé en lo hablado, ya que él tiró de de mi muñeca, haciendo que por poco me lo comiera, literalmente. No perdía la maldita sonrisa. Me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me acercó a él con ese brillo en sus ojos que conseguía hacer que me temblaran las piernas, Alargó su mano y me acarició el cuello, las yemas de sus dedos dibujaban círculos en mi piel y estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que podía notar los latidos de su corazón mezclándose con los míos.

- A lo mejor no eres la única que no lo puede controlar.

Sus palabras me dejaron atolondrada, sin habla. Él ensanchó su sonrisa y me abrazó, era reconfortante sentir su calor envolviéndome, la presión que ejercía en mi espalda, su aliento en mi cuello. Era reconfortante sentirlo tan cerca mía y no solo físicamente, estaba feliz y le besé como si me fuese la vida en ello mientras una voz en mi cabeza no paraba de gritar como una cría pequeña: - me quiere, me quiere, me quiere …


End file.
